Victor's Trial
by devilnightking100
Summary: Direct sequel to A monster's knight. Victor is on trial for his abuse of Berserker. Will he be convicted? Will he walk? Find out now! Have I always sucked so bad at summaries? AU


_**You really should read A monster's knight before reading this. That's all I'm gonna say for now.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The judge banged his gavel on the bench, calling for order. On one side of the courtroom, Victor Frankenstein sat handcuffed to the table with his lawyer sitting next to him. On the other side of the room sat the prosecutor and the jury, him at his own table and them in the box. Things had gone well so far.

Caules had saved the texts Berserker had sent him that night and they were all in evidence against her father. Some of the quiet girl's friends had testified for her, Chiron being the most helpful in the case.

Apparently he had a history of psychology reading and classes so he had noticed his friend's distress and confronted her about it almost as much as Caules had. Each time Berserker insisted she was fine, but no one in the club was fooled. Speaking of the club, Mordred leaned over to Sisiguo and whispered something to which he responded to equally as quietly. Seig and Ruler were watching the trial carefully while Astolfo kept shooting dirty looks at Victor. Shirou had one arm around Semiramis, just as much to keep himself calm as her when he had found out about what had happened, and Leticia was sitting next to Chiron and Fiore, who were all on alert in case Astolfo tried something stupid.

Berserker looked to her friends and smiled. She understood that Vlad and Darnic were busy with work and couldn't make it, but both had insisted they would be there if they could. She suddenly felt a warm hand over hers and turned to Caules. "You okay?" he asked, his sapphire eyes shining a little in the light. Berserker nodded with a small smile and turned back to the prosecutor.

"The prosecution calls Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia to the stand." came the man's voice. With a quick squeeze of Berserker's hand, Caules stood and made his way to the bench. Taking a seat after being sworn in, he looked to the prosecutor's form. "Caules, can you describe what happened the night that the defendant's daughter sent you the texts we have in evidence?"

"Absolutely." Caules replied, recounting how Berserker had been crying, how she texted him about calling the police, and how he had heard Victor hit her and saw him about to do it again before he stepped in. "And that's all that had happened. The cops arrived and arrested Mr. Frankenstein and I took Berserker to bed, where I stayed the rest of the night."

"Nothing further, your honor." With that, the defense lawyer stood.

"Can you explain why you never reported the defendant's attacks on his daughter?" he asked.

"Because at the time it was the word of a high school junior against a renounced biologist." Caules replied evenly. He absently noticed Astolfo shoot Victor another dirty look.

"And you thought that wasn't enough to do anything?" the lawyer asked, stretching out his hands in confusion. "You certainly seemed willing to step in when the police were already involved."

"Berserker had taken a stand when she knew it was dangerous. I came to take some of that danger away."

"By attacking my client."

"She was on the ground and he had his hand raised to hit her again, what did you expect to happen?" Calues snapped. Realizing his slip, he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"You never thought maybe he was mad that his daughter had called to have him arrested for something she made up?"

"Objection!" the prosecutor snapped.

"Sustained." the judge hissed.

"How about this then? Why did you come armed with a wooden sword to my client's house?"

"I was expecting trouble. It's only natural after what I've seen your _client_ push her to." Caules said, barely containing his anger.

"And what did he allegedly push her to?" the defense lawyer asked with a smirk.

"Let's see, there was the time she had cut herself and I patched her up. Then there was the time I saw Victor hit her and that same night she was looking at the concrete path between our houses while edging closer to her window, and there was the time she stayed over and I came to check on her, got a black eye because she forgot where she was and wasn't expecting me to be the one to be there. Need I go on?" Caules asked, resisting the urge to smirk at the now flustered defense.

"Nothing further, your honor." he said. Caules stepped down and went straight to Berserker's side, grabbing her hand and smiling.

...

Two hours and twenty testimonies later, the jury had reached a verdict. "The people of the jury find the defendant, Victor Frankenstein, guilty of all charges." The club cheered, Astolfo going as far as to jump onto his seat and do a happy dance. The judge called for order and Victor was led out.

Before he left though, he turned to Berserker. "I hope your happy, you little monster. I'm the only family you have left and you just sent me away."

Mordred was the first to respond. "Why don't you come say that to our faces, you piece of shit!" she screamed, Sisiguo and Leticia trying to keep the blonde from attacking Victor.

Outside in the next few minutes, Astolfo huffed. "Where does he get off, saying something like that?" the pinkette asked.

"He's...wrong." Berserker croaked out, catching everyone's attention.

"We know. You're not a monster." Seig assured.

Berserker shook her head. The next words she said as she squeezed Caules' hand warmed everyone's hearts.

"You're...all...my...family."

 ** _And done! I don't know why I decided to write this one, but it came out better than I expected. I'm thinking of which one to do next, so review or pm me about which of my previously mentioned pairings you'd like to see. Until next time._**


End file.
